locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
British Rail Class 111
The Class 111 DMUs were based on Class 101/2s, but with different engines. The only external body difference was on the final batch of cars where a four character headcode box was fitted above the front cab windows, with the destination indicator on top of a reduced height centre window. The first cars built, part of an order for 339 Metro-Camm cars, were 4 power/trailer sets for the LMR Manchester area built in early 1957. One of these was equipped with supercharged Rolls-Royce C6SFLH 230 hp 6-cylinder engines. This was followed by ten 3-car sets comprising DMBS/TSL/DMCL for the NER at Bradford, then a further twenty 3-car sets. Description Power cars were powered with two Rolls Royce C6 6 cylinder engines rated at 180hp and the flywheel was at the far end connected to the gearbox. On the underside could be seen the starter motor (which would turn the flywheel to start). The large lighter coloured pipe running to the upper right is the exhaust, the radiator is just above the exhaust on the right connected by a short cardan shaft with flexible joint. They had mechanical transmission using SE4 Wilson epicyclic gearbox manufactured by Self Changing gears Ltd. Interestingly figures for the gear ratios of the gearboxes is different batches one and two - see the technical details in the drivers instructions, the figures for batch two match the ratios for R14 boxes. Batch two may have originally been ordered with AEC 150hp engines and R14 gearboxes, then the details changed before delivery - see notes from the BUT Original Equipment listings. One power car, M50136, which was tested with a supercharged version of the engine producing 230hp. Cabs Three different cab fronts were used on this class, which would match the corresponding Class 101s being built at the time: * The four LMR power/trailer 1957 sets had four marker lights. * The 3-car sets built in 1957 had two marker lights and a two-character train describer panel beneath the centre cab window. * In 1959 by the time the last 10 three-car sets were constructed (they were the last Met-Camm power cars to be delivered), the four-character headcode box was mandatory. This headcode box was located above the driving cab windows where, due to its height and width a modification to the central cab window had to be made in order to accommodate the destination blind display. This involved fitting a smaller central cab window and lowering the destination box by 6 inches into what was the window space. After headcodes were abandoned in January 1976 these boxes were eventually removed and the space plated over, returning these vehicles to the original style though the lowered destination display remained still making identification of this batch easy. Identification How do you tell a 111 from a 101 if it wasn't from the last batch? The next easiest identifier is the exhaust pipes. On the Rolls Royce engines the exhaust outlet was on the right side of the engine, on the BUT engines (Leyland or AEC) it came from the left. As seen in the two example images, the first shows a 111 non-drivers side, and the exhaust seems to come from behind the radiator, the second image shows a 101 which has a notably shorter exhaust. The radiator size also differs. Differences in the battery box covers can also be seen, although this 111 type only seems to have been fitted to the first four sets. There also two upright cylinders between the battery boxes and radiator on a 111 - probably the air intake filters. On the drivers side the reverse is true for the exhaust pipes, the 111s have a noticely shorter one and the radiator really seems to stand out. Buffet Cars It seems that the decision to have some buffet cars in batch three was made late on, when construction had already began on regular centre cars. The reason was the windowless area looks like it's filled in windows. Interiors The interiors of matched the contemporary Class 101s being produced. The 1959 cars had maroon seating in second class. The image is from a Met-Camm publicity brochure - a rare colour interior photo, although probably a B&W picture that was 'colourised'. Half engine conversions DHBS and DHS(L) After the success of an experiment conducted by Doncaster Works on Class 104s 50446/50521 in 1982, it was decided to remove one engine and its associated equipment from the remaining Class 111 motor cars as a maintenance and cost saving measure. Centre trailers were removed where necessary and redeployed in other units, after conversion the remaining power cars were paired together as power twins with just one engine per car they had a combined 360hp, half normal power but enough for the duties they were to perform. These units were operated by Neville Hill (NL) depot in Leeds, and carried "Metro Train" and South Yorkshire PTE logos. Vehicles treated remained in the blue and grey livery but were renumbered in the 78xxx number series. The vehicles involved were all from the two later batches, none of the four early power cars were converted. Operations London Midland Region The four power/trailer sets, 50134-7 etc. arrived on the LMR in April 1957. They were intended for the Manchester area, but would also carry out trials on other parts of the Region. 50134/56090 and 50135/56091 were noted working from LO on the 20th April 1957. The British Industries Fair services in 1957 were worked by 111s. Longsight sets 50134/56090, 50136/56092 and 50137/56093 worked the Birmingham (New St.) to Castle Bromwich trains from the 6th to the 17th May. The image shows 56092 (with 50137 on the left, 50136 on the right) heading out of Birmingham New Street at 5.39pm on the 6th May 1959 - . On the Saturday additional services were worked by 101s 50207/56059 and 50208 fresh from Saltley. The 111s were back in Manchester on the 19th. During their time on the LMR the four sets were allocated to 9A, 9D and 26A, with two sets also spending time at 24F. In April 1966 they were all transferred to the Eastern Region (55H Neville Hill). North Eastern Region The second batch (50270-9 etc.) were for West Riding services, the first set (50270/59100/50280) arrived at Bradford Hammerton St on the 31st October 1957. The delivery of the Rolls Royce resulted in at least eight 101 cars being transferred from Hammerton Street to Darlington on the 21st November. Their arrival also saw the trailers removed from 101 power twins such as 50155/61 and 50156/62, returning them to original formation. These ten NER sets were introduced on the 2nd March 1958 to a new diesel service between Leeds and Barnsley, and many of the Leeds - Castleford and Wakefield - Bradford services were extended to Pontefract and Goole respectively. That date also saw a daily through DMU working between Bradford and Hull and Wakefield and Hull, and dieselisation of the Huddersfield - Wakefield Westgate connections with main-line trains to and from Kings Cross. The third batch were delivered to Hammerton Street from December 1959 to March 1960. The buffet cars were delivered to 50B in May 1960. In mid-1960 all the third batch left Hammerton Street, 51541-4 (plus partners) to 51A (Darlington), 51546/50 to 50B and the others (51545/7/8/9) to 55F. All then went to the newly opened 55H (Neville Hill) in September 1960. The image shows a set breaking through some tape to officially open "Neville Hill Motive Power Depot, Diesel Multiple Unit Section" in 1960. four sets (51541-4 plus partners) went direct from there to Hamilton (66C) until the end of the year. One set (50284 + 59105 + 50274) spent a month on loan to 40A in 1963. The arrival on the LMR sets at Neville Hill in April 1966 was a trade for four Class 101 power trailers (50203/6/8/28 56055/8/60/80) which moved to Chester. By the end of the 1960s all the batch two vehicles had also been transferred to Neville Hill. In December 1968 50281 + 59101 + 50271 were transferred to 30A, followed in May 1969 by 50280 + 59100 + 50270 and 50282 + 59102 + 50272, then 51541 + 59569 + 51551 in June. They were transferred back to Neville Hill late 1970 / early 1971. The buffet cars initially work with the 1959/60 sets but later they were used in Class 101 4-car sets, and either TS would work with either class. Decline All power cars were withdrawn by 1989, the last unpowered car went in 2000. Three vehicles saw early withdrawal. DMBS NE50285 went first in November 1966 due to accident damage. It was noted in April the following year at the back of Bradford Hammerton Street shed, without engines, transmission, windows or interior fittings, and its rear sheeted over to cover accident damage. TSL 59103 was withdrawn during the week ending September 6th, 1969. The third was DMBS E51547, withdrawn during the week ending July 25th, 1970. The buffet cars were phased out early. 59575 was the first to go in July 1973 (entering preservation), then 59573/6 went in September 1975. The remainder (59574/7/8) spent time away from the last of the class based on the ScR before withdrawn in November 1981. The four first batch power cars went in 1987, three going into non-passenger use. Their trailers were withdrawn one each in 1986/7/8 and one (56091/54091) surviving into 2000 working in Regional Railways set 101658 with 51175. For the second batch 50285 had been withdrawn in 1966 as already mentioned. The next power car to go was DMC 50270 in 1982 leaving an equal number of DMBS/DMC vehicles to converted to single engine cars. These were withdrawn in 1986 (1 pair), 1987 (3 pairs) and 1989 (5 pairs). One TSL had been withdrawn in 1968, another in 1979, the main withdrawals were between 1985 and 1995. Similar to the batch two power cars, one batch three power car had been lost early (DMBS 51547) and a corresponding vehicle withdrawn at the time of the single engine conversions - DMC 51560 in 1982. The conversions went in 1986 (1 pair), 1987 (4 pairs) and 1989 (4 pairs). The TSL vehicles went one each in 1986/88/89/93. Non-passenger use The following three vehicles saw use on sandite / route learning duties after withdrawal from passenger use in November 1987. All three were withdrawn and scrapped at Mayer Newman, Snailwell in 1989. Vehicle numbers Preservation The Class 111's did not survive well in preservation, with only one buffet car, 59575 surviving. This vehicle was initially saved from a local scrapyard by the Keighley & Worth Valley Railway who ran it as a hauled buffet car on their steam services. The vehicle was repainted into green, with a white stripe being added to the sides in the 1970's. In the early 1980's the stripe was changed to a thinner lining. After a decade of use 59575 was moved to the Manchester Museum of Science & Industry in 1984 as a static seating area/buffet. By 1996, having never been used in trains, it was sent to MC Metals for scrap, as its asbestos contamination (by now a serious issue) and deterioration in condition meant restoration would be at a high cost. However in a turn around in fortune 59575 was saved by Railcar Enterprises, and became one of the very few vehicles to be saved from MC Metals without first being stripped of its asbestos. They moved the vehicle to their base at the Mid Norfolk Railway. While at the Mid Norfolk Railway, 59575 received its much needed asbestos stripping. However as with all vehicles it left the coach as a stripped shell and restoration would have to be considerable. Without the resources at the time the vehicle sat in the "queue" waiting to be rebuilt internally. When the Railcar Enterprise vehicles moved to the Ecclesbourne Valley Railway in 2004, 59575 moved to the Midland Railway Butterly while an application was made to the Heritage Lottery Fund for restoration. This was unfortunately declined and as a result the vehicle was sold to Renaissance Railcars and moved to the Great Central Railway in 2006. Before departure, some contract bodywork was undertaken to the ends of the vehicle, and the gangways reinstated. Renaissance Railcars started work almost immediately, keen to increase their Class 101 set E51427 & E50321 to 3-cars. The (one of only three in preservation) authentic buffet was also a good reason to see the vehicle returned to traffic. Work focussed mainly on the interior with replacement panels being required. By 2009 most of these and the ceilings and doors had all been returned to the vehicle. The scrapping of a Class 421 Electric Multiple Unit on the line released some funds which were donated to the DMU Group, who chose to use it to furthering the restoration of 59575 at a greater pace. By 2012 the vehicle was approaching completion, with the pannling completed and new lino laid. The heater ducting had also been installed. The hosting of the annual Railcar Association convention at the GCR in September was an incentive to try and get the vehicle in traffic for the event. Unfortunately the vehicle did not make it into service for the event, but Railcar Association members were treated to a tour of the vehicle where the extensive restoration work was explained. In May 2013 the vehicle was moved indoors for final bodywork restoration and repainting to be undertaken. The repainting work was finished in August. During this time, damaged control cables were also repaired and brake rigging overhaul work completed. By August 2014 the vehicle was operating test runs, and 13th September 2014 saw 59575 return to passenger service, the first time it had seen passengers for 30 years and the first time operating as a DMU for 40 years. It became the only authentic DMU buffet car running in preservation, the other two being either stored or under restoration. Since then 59575 has operated in service regularly as a 3-car set formed into various formations with powercars 50266, 50321 and 51427 as maintenance and contract repairs have dictated. Category:Diesel Trainsets Category:British Rail Category:United Kingdom Category:1955 Modernisation Plan Category:Built in 1957 Category:British Rail Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Metro-Cammell locomotives